


Cat's Meow (Bee's Knees)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has been wanting a cat for quite sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Meow (Bee's Knees)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/gifts).



> I changed my pseud to papertigers because it has meaning. (I was patrickhoneydew)  
> Also, it's been two years since I last adopted a cat so I'm drawing from that.  
> This was requested by IKTWABrokenBone who is super duper~  
> Hope you enjoy c:

"Her name is Charlie, though that name is only temporary unless the person who adopts her wants to keep it." the woman showing Josh and Tyler the cats says, reaching two fingers into Charlie's cage.

Tyler had wanted to get a cat for well over a year now, and Josh had finally deemed it possible to get a cat of their very own, or even a kitten if they felt inclined. They had been in the animal shelter for close to two hours, meeting the kittens, cats, ans even dogs.

The kitten they were now looking at, Charlie, was a very small calico with wide green eyes. Tyler was instantly hooked. "Can we see her in the other room? I think she might be the one." he says, a smile starting to form on his face as the woman nods.

"Of course. Just go on back there and I'll bring her in with some toys to play with."

So Tyler and Josh grab each others hand and walk together to the meeting room, which had a distinct dog smell in it. "Hope she doesn't get scared of the scent." Tyler frets as they sit down in the chairs.

"She looked like a brave one. It'll be okay, Ty." Josh responds, raising Tyler's hand and kissing his knuckles.

They don't have to wait much longer before the door opens and the blonde woman comes in with Charlie, who's mewing, and a handful of toys. "You can be with her for ten minutes. Let me know if something happens."

She's gone as soon as she came in, leaving poor little Charlie looking bewildered on the tabletop in front of Josh. It takes her a moment before she's skittering across the table to Josh, making curious sounding mews as she makes her way.

"I think she likes you already." Tyler chuckles as Charlie tumbles off the table and into Josh's waiting arms.

"She's really soft," Josh remarks as she squirms in his lap, claws digging into his thighs. "and her claws are really shar-OW! Are all kittens like this?"

Charlie mews and butts her head against Josh's arm, and he swears she's laughing at his pain.

"She just wants to play, isn't that right?" Tyler says, the last part directed at Charlie as he runs his fingers on her head.

*_*

Tyler and Josh spend the next minutes playing with Charlie and suffering minimal damage from her claws (and teeth, as Josh found out when she had playfully bit his finger), they also quickly fell in love with her, and it was decided that they would adopt her.

"We're going to be the best cat parents, Josh." Tyler hums as he watches Charlie scamper after a toy mouse Josh had thrown across the room.

"Does that mean I'm the lazy videogame playing Dad then?" Josh laughs, leaning into Tyler's side.

"You'll have to do some of the work, weirdo. Though I wouldn't be against you teaching her how to play Mortal Kombat."

Before Josh can respond, the door opens and the woman is back, a grin on her face. "So, how do you two feel about Charlie here?"

"We want to adopt her." they say at the same time, then erupting into laughs, barely noticing Charlie jumping into Tyler's lap.

"Great. I think she likes you too. How about you guys go up front and sign the papers so we can get this show on the road?"

Tyler sees Charlie, and picks her up so he can follow Josh and the lady out to the front where the carrier and care info was already ready for them. "I think they were playing matchmaker, Charlie." he murmurs to her, who squeaks back as she nuzzles against his upper arm.

He can't wait to bring Charlie home.

**Author's Note:**

> (I take requests for most anything bandom & any pairing, but they will come slow cause sophomore year ew)


End file.
